Devil Dog
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: First, there were the Quirks: powers and abilities manifesting in only women making them borderline superhuman. Then came the slow decline in the male children being born making it so that males counted for less than 30% of Earth's total population. Now what were to happen, either because of evolution or something else, if a male was born with a quirk? Fem!Everyone. Massive Harem.


Devil Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own shit!

Author's Note: This is my first My Hero Academia fanfic so I hope I don't piss anyone off. Also, this chapter is gonna be short so I'm sorry in advance. Lastly, I want to thank everyone who voted for the quirk they wanted to see for this story. The other quirks will be used for other stories...eventually. So with that out of the way, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Prologue: Born with a Quirk

Inko Midoriya lay in a hospital bed, tired and spent after spending most of the night going through the pains of childbirth. But despite being drained physically she couldn't help but stay awake. She wanted to see her baby for the first time before even contemplating closing her eyes for a well-needed rest. After several months of watching her belly grow and decorating the room for her child, Inko was obviously looking forward to seeing them. As she looked out the window to see the sun just breaking over the horizon she thought of what to name her baby. She already thought of the name 'Izuku' if it was a boy despite the likelihood of it being a girl. Maybe she would name it Inko like her? Or maybe after her grandmother who passed away years before she even thought of having a child of her own?

Her thoughts were broken as a doctor entered the room with a somber look to his face. Inko sat up, her face showing her concern. "D-Doctor...is my baby okay?" She asked as the man sat down in a chair next to her.

"Mrs. Midoriya, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy," he started as he took off his glasses to wipe the sleep from them. Inko felt relief go through her, sighing in relief. "However," the doctor said, making fear rush through her again, "your son...has a quirk."

Inko could only stare at him. "W-What?" She gasped out.

"Your son has been born with a quirk." The doctor repeated. "He is the first case of a male with a quirk in the history of quirks being recorded. I understand that this may come as a shock but-."

"H-How?!" Inko shouted. "I-I mean aren't Quirks not supposed to be obvious till they're much older? How can you tell that he has one!?"

"Not all quirks," the doctor answered. "While some abilities related to quirks don't manifest till the child is around age five or so they are some that are revealed during the pregnancy due to physical traits mutating. For example, I have a granddaughter who was born with large wings."

Inko wasn't too sure of how to take this information, while she was more than happy that her child was healthy and having a quirk yet the fact that it was her son having a quirk made her fearful for his safety. "D-Does anyone else know about this?" She asked.

"For now, the only ones who know are you, me being the doctor that delivered him and the nurse who was here," he said. "While I can assure you that it is hospital policy to not reveal any quirk information on newborns and that your son having a quirk will be a well-kept secret here. However, due to the nature of his quirk, it will be something he will not be able to hide easily. There are rumors of people taking children with certain quirks and if word ever got out about a male with a quirk then I'm sure he will be targeted."

Inko grew pale at the thought that someone would steal her baby from her. "T-Thank you Doctor Tsubasa." She started as tears begin to well in her eyes. "So...can I see my baby?"

The doctor merely nodded as he stood and opened the door. A nurse carrying a small bundle of tightly wrapped blankets and a small smile stepped in. Inko locked her eyes on the bundle as the nurse gently handed the infant over to her. "Congratulations ma'am, you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy," she said as both she and the doctor left to leave the mother and child alone together.

Inko looked down at her newborn's face as she started to weep happily; he was very beautiful. He had a patch of unruly green hair similar to her own, with small freckles on his face. On top of his head were two pointed ears similar to a dog or a fox. The baby's eyes were still closed and his breathing was soft and slow making the new mother cry more in just how adorable her baby was. "Ooooh, I'm soo happy to finally meet you my little baby~." She cooed, nearly breaking down as his ears flicked slightly at the sound of her voice as she rubbed her face against his, "My precious, little Izuku."

END

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter, sorry once again at how short it is and be sure to tell me how stupid I am for doing this! lol. But in all seriousness, thanks for reading and I hope what you read has you looking forward to more.


End file.
